pineapplepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cyane
Cyane is the protagonist and one of the two main characters of Smile!, the continuation of Pineapple Soda. : Cyane Silva, Blue, Lawless, Lawly, or Cy recently moved to London after fleeing from a drug cartel that he was a part of in his hometown of Redondo Beach, California. He had intentions to travel the world with money that he saved and only stay in each country he visited for a few months, but his plans were a little altered after meeting Percy.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) He works as a bartender and sometimes a musician at a bar down the street from his apartment. : While Cyane is not an ostensibly clean person, he does strongly value personal hygiene, encouraging Percy and his friends to do the same.[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 He is also very minimalist and tidy person as evident by the general state of his apartment and other living spaces he inhabits within the series. In most Sagas, Cyane has a pet snake, specifically a Lavender Albino Piebald Ball Python. Her name is Clementine and Cyane spends a lot of time with her, making her extremely tame and docile. Appearance : Cyane is a freckly young adult man with brunet hair in an undercut "man bun" style with wavy, parted bangs that partly obscure his face. He is frequently wearing a pair of black or dark colored denim jeans, and a boat neck or slight V-neck shirt, usually black and sometimes paired with a leather jacket. He's typically wearing black lace-up boots and he is frequently seen wearing either a beaded skull necklace or a pair of dog tags. He has bushy eyebrows and an epicanthic fold over his eyes eyes which stand out as his most striking feature due to their bright sea blue colouration. Cyane is sometimes also missing his legs or his eyes due to his work with or against the Syndicate but these depend strongly on the timeline he appears in. In most timeliness, Cyane has a full back tattoo involving koi, a dragon, and the ocean surf. This is alongside the Japanese Kanji reading "crystal blue" in reference to his and his sister's names, a shade of blue and a type of gem. He's usually wearing small ear gauges that have a black barrel with a white front and back. Personality : Cyane is a kind and caring individual by nature, though sometimes he is a little too kind. He often will be quick to put himself in harm's way and do absolutely anything for the people he loves. One of his biggest downfalls is that he is selfless to the point of neglecting his own health if he feels it is necessary for helping someone. He is a bit of a lone wolf, as he will not approach people to make friends but waits for people to approach him. When he does acquire friends, he is very supportive and caring of them. Cyane is even more of a caring lover than he is a friend, and he will go to extreme lengths to protect and care for his significant other, often going out of his way to make sure that his lover takes proper care of themselves. : Cyane also struggles with anxiety and has a hard time with feeling like someone looking down on him or judging him. If the way he acts is not well received, especially by strangers, he will often go 'back in his shell' and become rather elusive and shy. Relationships *Percy is his love interest and boyfriend.[http://smileforagoodtime.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17 *Blair is one of his two best friends. *Mel is one of his two best friends. Development : Cyane was not originally intended to be the main character of Smile! Because of his introduction as the new protagonist, much of the original script of Five Fingers had to be rewritten from the perspective of Cyane as the main character rather than a supporting role. Before Cyane was introduced to Smile!, his writer had a 'prototype' version of him that is now almost nothing at all like the current incarnation of Cyane. He was originally a 17-year-old teenager with a collection of pet spiders. In fact, the inspiration for him and his name was the scientific name for Greenbottle Blue Tarantulas, which is Chromatopelma cyaneopubescens. Once introduced to the series however, Cyane evolved rapidly and came alive with his own unique personality.[https://picarto.tv/zachsanomaly Series questions: Ask the authors] (Live streaming event) Trivia *Cyane is the only known Syndicate member to lose different body parts depending on what saga he's from. Most who lose one set of limbs because of the Syndicate will only lose that set regardless of Saga. However, Cyane has lost both his eyes and his legs depending on Saga. *Cyane and the character Pyrite share many characteristics, to the point that when Cyane was first offered to the cast as a suggested character, he was originally believed to have been a tribute to Pyrite. The similarities include their speech mannerisms, their tone of voice, Cyane’s logical and spare-others approach to things and even the fact that Cyane's first proposed ethnicity was also Filipino. Though he is now of Japanese and Brazilian origin instead. The following similarities still hold true into final concept: **Both are partly indigenous peoples to the regions they hail from **Both are fully bi-lingual, speaking both English and the national languages of the regions they hail from. **Both have a similar manner of dress including jeans, leather jackets, boots and pierced ears. **Both have a similarly tanned complexion. **And while only a lose similarity, Cyane is a singer and musician and Pyrite’s son—who is a genetic copy of himself—is also a musician and singer. *Cyane's Mother named both of her children after colors, though Cyane ended up with the stranger name out of the two of them. When asked about his name, he tends to just say that his mother was rather eccentric. *Cyane can be reached through the ask-the-characters official discord by mentioning his name or by sending a question addressed to his character icon. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Smile characters